Certain embodiments of the present invention generally relate to electrical sockets, such as pin grid array (PGA) sockets. More specifically, certain embodiments of the present invention generally relate to zero insertion force (ZIF) sockets having position indicators.
Heretofore, electrical sockets have been proposed that are used to open and close circuits between electrical components, such as processors, and printed circuit boards (PCBs) to which the sockets are connected. The sockets typically include a base having a cover slidably mounted thereon. The sliding motion between the base and cover is controlled in numerous manners in conventional sockets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,178 discloses a ZIF connector with a cam mechanism that has a slot for receiving a flathead screwdriver. The cam mechanism can be moved by a flathead screwdriver between two cam positions corresponding to open and closed positions of the connector. One of two cone-shaped depressions spaced at 90 degrees from one another on the cam mechanism receives a semi-spherical bulge protruding from a base when the connector is in one of open and closed positions. Movement of the cam mechanism from either of the two cam positions is restricted, thus retaining the position (open or closed) of the connector in the absence of sufficient force on the cam mechanism. Engagement of the semi-spherical bulge to one of the two cone-shaped depressions signifies that the socket is in one of open and closed positions, and retains the socket in the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,936 ('936 patent) discloses a similar cam mechanism for a connector. The cam mechanism in the '936 patent includes two indentations along a circular perimeter spaced at 90 degrees from one another. One of the two indentations engages with a spire in a spring when the cam mechanism and connector are in one of open and closed positions. Engagement of the spire to one of the two indentations signifies that the socket is in one of open and closed positions, and retains the socket in the same.
However, it is difficult to easily determine whether an electrical socket is in an open or closed position. For instance, a processor often is mounted onto a ZIF PGA socket that is mounted onto a printed circuit board (PCB). Because the ZIF PGA socket is sandwiched between a processor and a PCB, visual inspection of the cam mechanism, to determine whether the ZIF PGA socket is open or closed, is difficult. Moreover, an entire assembly of a processor, ZIF PGA socket, and a PCB may be encased in a housing that further impedes visual inspection. The position of the socket is not determinable by simple inspection since the cam mechanism is hidden from view. Consequently, a tool, such as a flathead screwdriver or hexagonal wrench, must be inserted into the cam mechanism and turned to identify the socket position. Insertion of the tool simply to identify the cam position is time consuming and not desirable.
A need remains for a socket that more adequately identifies between open and closed positions.